Out With A Bang
by A.C. Oleman
Summary: Something's wrong with Stiles and He refuses to tell anyone. Sterek (already in progress)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes; This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me too much, please but leave constructive criticism if you want. Or, hate on it that's cool too, whatever floats your boat. Oh yay sterek (in progress) wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The blackness of sleep was disappearing into a bright light out of nowhere a women in a white flowing dress is walking towards me I can't quite pick out the features of her face but, she seemed familiar for some reason. She's slim and walking with what I would describe as swagger.

"Stiles, baby" his mother's voice was coming from the women as she walked towards him. "Good luck, baby" And just like you rewind a movie she was gone.

"Mom" I screamed as I woke with a start. I was sweaty and fucking hot, which isn't that surprising compared Derek is spooning me like a teddy bear in the clutches of a four year old. Only difference is four year olds and there teddy bears weren't usually spooning naked, from the night of very heated sex. "You ok babe?" Derek's words were barely audible. "Yup, go back to sleep" I reply thinking that Derek would ignore the very obvious tick in my heart beat, telling him I'm lying, because it was in the middle of the night. His face turned towards me with a face that so clearly was worried. 'Damn it' I thought to myself, knowing that it was a stupid idea to even try.

"What's wrong?" he said very seriously because he genuinely interested. This still confused me compared two years ago this would have me on the floor laughing because sourwolf couldn't actually care. "It's nothing just a dream." I replied quickly even though I was so very confused. "You sure seemed worked up about it." He said unfazed. "Want to talk about it." He finally asked. "No not really." I replied really wanting to get off this conversation. "You sure? Cause you usually want to talk about everything." Now he had me scowling at him. "Wow how the tides have changed" he said blankly. "Shut up. Go back to bed asshole." I said as I snuggled into his arms as if he was a blanket. I still can't help but smile when I feel his muscles relax around me.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling of Derek getting out of bed behind me. "It's ok you still have 30 minutes before you have to get up, Love you." He said kissing me on the forehead, knowingly avoiding morning breath but, that's ok compared there was a lot of making out last night, before I could say anything he was out the window, he obviously still scared that he was going to get caught by my dad even though my dad had caught us having sex two months ago. Oddly my dad wasn't that surprised, just gave me the safe sex conversation again, much to my dismay. "Love you sourwolf." I whispered hope that Derek would hear me. Through the window I heard I loud howl outside, very indicating that he heard and that I was going to have another argument with him about that nickname.

I didn't really care about the nickname, truthfully it was Derek's wolfs fault he could have chosen another eternal mate. He wouldn't have to deal with me. God it's like I don't know what soul mates means. I'm just glad my soul mate or eternal mate thingy is so so so fucking hot. 'Damn, I have to go to school today.' I think while I'm getting up to go to get a shower, now wishing Derek was here to help.

After finishing my shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed I went downstairs. I found my dad doing the one thing I wish he wasn't. Downing a full stack of chocolate pancakes, so I walk by him pick up the box off healthy choice granola bars, placing two in front of his dad while simultaneously taking the pancakes and throwing them away. "Hey" I Hear my dad says as I'm walking out the door.

Driving to school was the simplest thing in the world after doing something every day it becomes flesh memory. Once at school I had the unfortunate job of finding Scott. The task would be less hard and tasking if he wasn't in one of the 32 supply closets in the school making out with Allison. It's sad that I know the exact number of the supply closets in my school after looking in them every day for the last two years.

I eventually found them in the supply closet on the third floor near the science department. I only stayed long enough to hand Scott his chemistry homework. While, running to be third floor lounge to text Derek about how awkward it is to know what Scott's "make-out moan" sounds like Danny stopped me. "Hey Danny boy, what's up?" I say sadly after about 20 seconds of pouting Danny. "Todd broke up with me last night after I wouldn't sleep with him." says Danny on the brink of tears. "Oh dude that sucks." I say trying to console him. After, Derek and me got together everyone came to me to bitch to or get some empathy, I don't really know why, usually its Lydia's job. After, Derek turned Danny; Danny seems to be more confident in himself, but even a super self-confident bitch like Erica is always sad after a break up. "Well fuck him; you were too good for him anyway." I say hugging Danny knowing that he needed it.

Out of nowhere the pain came ripping me from the inside out. My head felt like it was on fire. "Oh God" I screamed while everyone in the hall turned towards me wondering what's going on. "Stiles, what's wrong man? Are you ok?" Danny asks franticly but, I can't answer because the pain is too much. I'm on my knees writhing in pain so many people are around me. One's on the phone with 911 the others are trying to see what's wrong. Without a warning the pain is sharp shouting everywhere in my head. Then, Black was surrounding me. I had finally passed out.

**Thank you for Reading**

This was the first chapter to my first fanfic so comment, give me some feedback. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes; I'm so impressed in under two hours after I posted the chapter it had 32 views and three follows. It's been 3 days and it has 350 views. Thank You so much. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next hour was moving so fast it was almost scary. I woke up a few minutes after I fainted. I woke to the relief was plastered on Danny's face. "Thank God" he said just as the paramedics came down the hall. "Get out of the way." One of the paramedics said. There were two paramedics a very skinny attractive women and a sexy as hell, brooding men with a chiseled chin and perfectly styled black hair. "Stiles, Oh god, what happened?" the man said, the second I realized it was Derek I almost started to cry in his arms. My head hurt so bad it's wasn't even funny, but now it's a mix of pain and confusion. Why is Derek a paramedic? Why the hell didn't he tell me? And damn, he looks sexy in that black and white uniform.

"Danny what happened." Derek said immediately concerned, so much so he was scowling. "I don't know he just started screaming and fainted." Danny said with just as much confusion as Stiles, most likely he was also wondering why Derek was a paramedic too. "Stiles I need you to tell me what's happening? Stiles!" he said franticly because I just let out another harsh scream. "My head" I managed to say pushing back the pain. "Chandler we need to get Stiles to the hospital, Now." Derek screamed. "You know him Derek" The attractive women said. "Yes, He's my boyfriend." Derek said while he was placing an I.V. and she was getting my vitals but, I'm not really sure compared I'm having a hard time paying attention past the pain. "You're dating a high scholar?" she said very confused. "Yes, he's only three years younger than my but, that's not the big deal here." Derek shot back very quickly. They were setting up the stretcher next to me. "Ok" she responded "Ready" the both said in unison and lifted Stiles on the stretcher and buckled him in.

They were running. They were running fast. Everyone fast. Danny is on the right, Derek's on the left his hand holding mine trying to keep me grounded to reality through the pain. "Stiles Stay with me, come on babe." says Derek in a wild fury. Within what felt like seconds we were in the ambulance speeding down the road. "Hold on Stiles." Derek says while taking some of my pain. He keeps taking my pain all the way through the ride to the hospital. We are out of the ambulance just in time to see Mrs. McCall running towards us she's saying some sort of medical jargon to Derek and he responds in the same way like the two were conspiring in some secret language, but damn Derek is sexy right now. I could just…. "OH MY GOD." I scream right as the pain hits a peek. "Stiles, I know, Babe, I know, were going to give you some drugs to help ok?" he says with a very inquisitive look on his smug, sexy face. Damn him. "No, you're not orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr oh god that's good." I say right as I'm closing my eyes.

Those drugs must have done wonders because I can't stop dreaming about sitting next to Derek on the beach on summer vacation. It was so peaceful and calm until Derek turned towards me his eyes were glowing a dark shade of crimson they were almost like blood. He growled at me so loud I started to run away. I know it was useless but, I have never been able to control my dreams. Right as I started to make what I thought was head way. I turn to see Derek pounce at my face digging his fangs deep in the back of my head. Pain was erupting everywhere and suddenly without warning I was sitting in a hospital bed screaming from the pain. "Stiles" Mrs. McCall was saying with a sympathetic face "I'm giving you something for the pain but it won't knock you out, Ok" as she was pushing a syringe in my I.V. line.

"What happened?" I said with a very hoarse voice. She responded with "I don't know, you're test will be back soon." "Ok, where are my dad and Derek?" I struggle to ask. "Your dad is getting some coffee but should be back within the minute and Derek just left to go home and change out of his work clothes." She immediately responded. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" dad says just as he enters the room. I respond with "Like shit, you?" "Pretty bad my son is in the hospital." he said with a smirk. While I'm laughing another pang of pain hit. "Hurts to laugh." I say evidently. "sorry." He's smirking again.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski and Genim, I have some pretty bad news, I'm sorry to inform you have a malignant Acoustic neurinoma, brain cancer." He said with a very monotone voice and a regretful face. All of the laughing in the room was gone as if all the life was gone. "We can't tell Derek." were the first words in my mind and the first said in the room "Even more unfortunate the tumor is placed in a spot where we can't operate but, we can treat with chemo and hopefully get it." The doctor said again. Mrs. McCall and my dad are both crying profusely and murmuring something like "oh god, Stella" obviously thinking of my mother who died seven years earlier with the exact same condition. "When can we start chemo?" I ask unsurprised because I've been preparing for this day for many years now. They warned us that there was large risk that I could get it too. And with my luck… "Tomorrow we can do your first run." The doctor said surprised by my reaction. "Good, we'll have to find a way to not have Derek know or anyone else for that matter including Scott." I say looking straight at Mrs. McCall. She responds with a weepy "Ok" " If any of them ask you lie do you understand me, both of you." I say laying down the law. Both my dad and Mrs. McCall both answered "yes" accepting the silent pact. "We tell them it was just severe mind grains." I look at both of them getting the impression they understand.

Once everyone stopped crying and left to go on with their lives. Dad went home to sleep and Mrs. McCall went back to working. Just over an hour after "The Conversation" as I dubbed it, Derek walked in the door with a huge smile and food. Here we go.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm thinking of uploading every Monday and Friday. Thanks, for the comments

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey Babe, how you feeling?" Derek asked walking into the room. He's been so different lately I haven't seen him scowl in maybe six months. But let me rephrase that, he only scowls now when I lie to him so I'm going to see a lot more scowling soon. I love the man but, god his scowling gets on my nerves and also kind of turns me on at the same time. 'WHAT' I'm not perfect. He is the godly version of a sex symbol. His muscles are always so evident through his black V-neck T shirts. Oh and the V where his chest meets his groan gets me every time he reaches to get something and it peeks out of his shirt, sometimes I make him get stuff off the top shelve just so I can see it.

"Stiles" Derek screamed. "Hmmm" still mesmerized with his beautiful body. "You kind of zoned out sty." "Oh ok" I respond. "So how you feeling?" he asked for the second time. "Better, not as much pain." I respond honest as possible to not set his spidy sense off. "Well I'm just going to look at your chart to see what's up. I'll be right back." He said walking out of the door. "Wait Der, it's not worth it, it's just fainting spells and I hit my head when I fell. I have a minor concussion but, other than that I'm fine." I say lying through my teeth and he knows it. Oh there it is, his famous I'm the alpha scowl directed right towards me. "You're lying." He said without changing his facial expression. "I know but, if it was something that you needed to now I would tell you." Good be vague. "Fine." He said with his same famous scowl, I'm getting so pissed off and horny as every second passes. "So, how the hell are you a paramedic, Derek" "About that I kind of studied to get my licenses in New York but, I never was able to get a job before, well you know." He said with more of a guilty face then a scowl.

"Fine well I'm really tired from the writhing in pain thing so can you please get over here and let me fall asleep with my very sexy boyfriend." I asked. "If you do something for me, tell me for how long you have to stay in here." He asked very cleverly. "A few days, they're keeping me under observation, Happy." "Yup" he said as he was climbing in the bed behind me.

**The Next Day**

"Good Morning, Mr. Stilinski are you ready for your chemo-therapy treatment?" said the same doctor that told me about the cancer in the first place. "Oh shit." I scream as I turn around to see no one lying in the bed next to me. "The very sexy man you're looking for is long gone honey but, good job finding him. My name is Mark I'm going to be your nurse for today." Said a very flamboyant man dressed in light blue scrubs walked in. "Hi Mark I'm Stiles and that was my boyfriend Derek, p.s. if you see him again don't tell him about the cancer." I say quickly but, never once stumbling over my words. "Well ok then, I'm taking note don't tell the extremely attractive sex god about his cancerous boyfriend so he doesn't kick my ass, check." The man said in a swift long run without stopping to think. I have a feeling I'm going to like this new nurse of mine.

While being rolled down the hall way I started talking to Mark "So, Mark you got anyone in your life?" I inquired. "Yup, my husband and son, and I can see that you're the beautiful boyfriend Derek keeps talking about." He responded without hesitation. "You know Derek?" I spit out before I could think through it in my mind hoping that wouldn't offend him. "Yes, he started here a month ago on an observation period to see if he could be hired. That observation period ended yesterday they offered it to him and he accepted. We talked about what our lives outside were like, a few times and he could never shut up about you." He said a matter of factly. "He really never shut up about me." I asked with pure confusion. "He the sex god keeps talking like he's shit and swoons over you, that is someone to hold on too in life, Stiles." "I know, right!" I wonder if I'm really that amazing or if it's just Derek's relationship googles. "Here we are stiles" Mark says after he wheels me into a room that is painted a very bright and cheery yellow but, the gloom dome and death that's hanging around this room is unbearable. All around the room are just large fluffy chairs with I.V. stands set up behind them. "Welcome to Oncology!" the door read as if this was the best place anyone has ever been in their life. Mark carefully transferred me onto one of the large chairs by supporting me under the arm pits. Distinct memories of this place ran through my mind, my mother sitting in one of these chairs and me and her talking for an hour so she would have something, no, someone to focus on. My dad lifting my mother from the wheel chair in the exact same manner Mark did just now.

"Your Treatment will last around an hour, you will most likely feel woozy at first and later very nauseas this is completely normal and there is a trash can right there if you need it, there are some magazines if you want some entertainment, I'll be right outside the entire time, Good Luck." Mark said this as routinely as possible and attached the Chemo to my I.V. during this clearly scripted speech.

When is the wooziness supposed to set in again because I think I can already feel it?

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you for the Almost 1,000 views in less than a week, expect more of stiles Chemo session in the next chapter, p.s. we will meet some fiends. Again, thank you for reading and I love your opinions so send some stuff in, whether it's good or bad


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: sorry it's late, fell asleep last night at like 7:30. I hadn't slept for over 48 hours it was needed. Also, sorry I changed my pen name Genim Was just a place holder, it originally was my actual name. Now it is A.C. Oleman, Enjoy

**Chapter 4**

The utter despair is coupling with the intense pain in my head and the upturn my stomach is spitting out. Chemo Sucks. Was the final conclusion of the day after Mark rolled me back to my room because after, my feet apparently didn't want to work with me? They said it was a very extreme chemo treatment but, I guess that really didn't sink in, wonder why.

Thank god Derek went back to work today or he would see me like this and I don't think he could handle it not after what Kate did to his family. That Bitch, how could you burn down an entire family? She was obviously some sort of psychopath, most likely caused entirely by the other Asshole in the family, Gerard.

But, I can finally leave this god forsaken place altogether and go back to my normal life, with just a few more hospital visits. I mean don't get me wrong the people in this hospital were all so amazing it perplexes me why they would work at the epicenter of death in this town. I know almost all their names from the many frequent visits and I am so thankful to everyone here but, just to know that my mom died here is almost the worst thought that I have ever thought. To know that I'm dying in the same place that she did, it might've killed me. Luckily for me, the cancer's already doing that.

Sitting here waiting is the worst part… well aside from the pain. If you think just sitting, watching daytime television in udder apocalyptic boredom was bad, try having to deal with throwing your guts through your throat every two minutes; it makes it all so much worse. My body doesn't even do what I want it to do, so I just have to listen to its whims like a fucking dog.

Dad went to get the release forms an hour ago or what seems to be an hour ago, Yah now I can't keep track of time either, oh happy day. How did my mother go through this over so many years? The doctors told me I maybe had six months and that seems like a lot to go through. No one ever said depressing thoughts would be a symptom of cancer.

"You ready to go buddy." Dad asks slipping through the door. "Oh thank god, it's about time, you've been gone forever." I respond on instinct. Oh shit have I become a bitchy cancerous mess? "I've only been gone for five minutes, are you sure you want to go Stiles?" "Yup I'm sure, dad." I respond immediately. After my dad's sorrowful look faded off his face we left the room. On the walkout we were right about to get in the car when out of nowhere, Issac popped out of the bushes and practically tackled me with a hug that would have strangled a small dog. "Issac what the hell, I thought we weren't going to tackle him?" comes from a very pissed off Scott that is still waiting in the bushes.

"Why are you here you idiots?" I say with full intent to beat the shit out of Issac in the afterworld. "Derek sent us to make sure you got home ok." Issac said matter of factly. Never mind on the killing in afterlife thing I'd rather shoot a text over to Derek and watch as he practically kills Issac. "So when exactly does making sure I was safe and tackling me means the same thing." I say a little more dramatically than needed. "Sorry dude, why so snippy?" Issac says with no restraint. As I'm getting into the car, after rolling down my window I say write before my dad drives away "Tell Derek I'll see him tonight."

**Later that Day**

Just as I drove up to Derek's apartment just as Derek walked out his front door. "Hey what you doing?" Derek said right after I opened the car door. "This is private property." He says with the cutest smirk on the face of the earth. "Shut up" I tell him as I walk up to him without faltering. The chemo's effect finally wore off after about 3 hours.

At that though he grabbed me and through me back behind him as hard as he possibly could but kept me upright. A loud roar was ringing through the air, Derek was warning someone to leave. He kept screaming even as the boy walked through the bushes. "Calm down dog, no one is here to threaten your mate, well maybe later." He said with his silky smooth voice. His face was cute spotted with the usual teen age acne and he was a little pudgy but, overall for what looked like a smug 15 year old boy he was kind of adorable like a little puppy dog. While his looks gave off kindness and utter adorableness his voice was smug while silky smooth, I personally think if he wanted to he could out glare the already glaring alpha standing in front of me. "Why are you here Andy?" Derek growled out. "I'm here Der-Der, for a pick me up." He said in that smug but, kind of sexy voice. Just as He finished his sentence Derek was moving me back as if he was a momma bear protecting his cub. "You touch him, you die." Derek said still growling. "One, we both know if I wanted, I could have you both on the ground shouting my name as you climax." He said matter of factly "two, contrary to my earlier statement I'm not here for a pick me up, I'm here as a warning, my sisters are coming. And Derek we both know what that means.

Murder and Bloodshed will soon come if we don't stop them." Andy finished. Derek stood and said the four words that I would've never expected. "Welcome to the team."


End file.
